blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Sahuagin (5e Race)
yay 100th page Sahuagin "The village was empty, the seagulls were strangely quiet, and all we could hear was the surge of the sea." -An account of the aftermath of a Sahuagin raid. Physical Description Sahuagins are a race of humanoid shark-like creatures, which stand between 5-6 feet tall. They can have grey, navy blue, green, or tan scales, and they have large black eyes. They have hundreds of rows of very sharp teeth, which grow back rapidly upon loss, and fins all over their bodies, with long tails. They weigh around the same as a human. History Long, long ago, when the oceans were empty of sapient life, Sekolah hunted the primal leviathans of the deep. After one particularly successful hunt, the god sang a song of victory, a haunting melody that echoed in the deep oceanic trench. For the first time, voices answered him, sounding out from the void of the watery abyss. Intrigued, Sekolah continued his song, and slowly a great shell rose from the darkness. The shell opened to reveal the first sahuagin, who swam around the One who had called them, singing in harmony with Sekolah's triumphant aria. Society Sahuagins live in the deepest depths of the ocean, however they claim that all of it is their territory, their kingdom. The leaders of the Sahuagin change depending on their gender, with the males undergoing terrifying transformations into four-armed Barons, and the females changing into spellcasting Priestesses, worshipping Sekolah. Relationships Sahuagins are fought by most races, as many dislike them, however Aquatic Elves and Merfolk have an especially large hatred of them. The Kancirin feel disappointed in them, even though they are not kin. However, Orcs respect their violent ways, and the two groups of them can be seen on friendly terms often, trading and being mercenaries for one another. Sahuagin Names Sahuagin names are very simple, trying to sound menacing or fierce, to strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. They do not have specific names for genders. Names: Ripfang, Skullbiter, Eyeripper, Tailgnasher, Earchomper Sahuagin Traits Raiders of the ocean, Sahuagin make excellent warriors, paladins, and barbarians. Ability Score Increase. Either your Strength or Wisdom score increases by 2, with the other one increasing by 1. Age. Sahuagins live long, and mature fast. They are considered mature by 10 years old, and can live to be 130-140. Alignment. Sahuagins tend towards malevolent alignments, following some sort of codes. They are most commonly Lawful Evil, though there are exceptions. Size. Sahuagins are around humans in their build, being between 5-6 feet tall, and weighing around 100 lbs. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. You also have a swimming speed of 40 feet. Bite. ''You have sharp teeth, and can use them as a natural weapon. They deal 1d4 + your Strength modifier piercing damage. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Blood Frenzy. ''When a hostile creature takes damage while within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to make a Bite attack on them. ''Natural Armor. ''When unarmored, your Armor Class is equal to 12 + your Dexterity modifier. ''Limited Amphibiousness. ''You can breathe air and water, but if you do not submerge yourself in water once every four hours, you suffer one level of exhaustion. ''Sahuagin Weapon Training. ''You have proficiency with the spear, javelin, and trident. When wielding these weapons, you can use the versatile damage even if it's only in one hand. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Sahuagin, and Aquan. Sahuagin is a language that sounds like a combination of screaming, blood gurgling, and teeth gnashing, which is very hard for non-sharklike humanoids to speak. Category:Hall of Shame